


The Sound of My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Highschool AU, M/M, derek plays lacrosse cuz i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is bored.</p><p>It always happens this time of year. It's the middle of August, summer is winding to a close, and he's run out of things to distract him. He's marathoned Buffy four times and as much as he loves it, Spike is starting to be a little less charming and a little more irritating. It's also not helping that Scott barely has enough time to separate his lips from Allison's to tell him he can't hang out.</p><p>Scott is officially the worst best friend ever.</p><p>**</p><p>In which Stiles meets Derek at the police station</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dedicating this fic to my a+ betas [emily](http://theeleventhamy.co.vu/) and [elizabeth](http://ofrodns.tumblr.com/) who are just amazing people. this fic was inspired by [this](http://tricksterstilinski.tumblr.com/post/91807690234/christmasbarakat-my-dad-is-a-cop-and-i-just) text post.
> 
> i'm on tumblr [here](http://tricksterstilinski.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check me out

Stiles is bored.  
  
It always happens this time of year. It's the middle of August, summer is winding to a close, and he's run out of things to distract him. He's marathoned Buffy four times and as much as he loves it, Spike is starting to be a little less charming and a little more irritating. It's also not helping that Scott barely has enough time to separate his lips from Allison's to tell him he can't hang out.  
  
Scott is officially the worst best friend ever.  
  
Stiles has just decided that he has not left to do but jerk off and then take a nap when his phone rings. He flails across the bed, desperate for any human contact, and ends up on the floor.  
  
Stiles only manages to get out a grunt of a hello as he tries to catch his breath and props himself up on his elbow.  
  
“Stiles?” his dad asks, concern creeping into his tone. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, dad, I'm fine. What's up?”  
  
“I just picked up this seventeen year old kid, I gotta run him to the station. I might be a little late for dinner.” Stiles feels his face fall, not even his dad is going to free him from his boredom.  
  
“It's cool, dad. What's he in for?”  
  
“Trespassing.” Stiles nods, it's what he expected. Teenagers have a few and they think it's fun to run around in abandoned buildings. He thinks it's fun, too, but all his friends are too damn busy to go with him.  
  
“Okay dad,” he sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I just have one more very important question to ask you.”  
  
Stiles can almost hear the apprehension over the phone before the Sheriff responds. “What's that, Stiles?”  
  
“Is he cute?”  
  
There's a beat of silence before his dad starts laughing, deep chuckles that resonate through the speaker.  
  
“Hold that thought, kid. Mr. Hale?” Stiles assumes he's talking to the kid in the back of the squad car. “My son wants to know if you're cute.”  
  
Stiles sputters, this is not where he saw this conversation going.  
  
“Dad, you really don't have to -” he begins to protest, but stops when he hears the kid's response.  
  
“I'd like to say yes, sir.” This only sets his dad off laughing more, but Stiles is intrigued. A mysterious, cute boy may cure his boredom. There's a plan forming in his head, and it's probably a bad one, but he's never been the kind of person who takes that into account.  
  
“Hey, dad?” The older Stilinski stops laughing long enough only to answer him.  
  
“What's that son?”  
  
“I was thinking I could bring a pizza down to the station and we could eat there. It's been a while since I visited you at work.” Another beat of silence, and Stiles knows his dad is weighing his options. One the one hand, he knows Stiles is only coming to the station to meet the boy – who is a criminal, however petty the crime – currently seated in the back of his squad car. On the other hand, they've had salad for dinner every day this week, and his father is notorious for accepting bribes in the form of greasy food. There's a long sigh before his dad finally responds.  
  
“I guess that's okay.” Stiles fist pumps the air, trying to keep his excitement from escaping in the form of a cheer.  
  
“Okay, dad. I'll see you in a few.” His father only sighs in response, disconnecting the call.  
  
Stiles shoots to his feet, grabbing his hoodie and his keys as he runs downstairs. He's sure the prospect of a mysterious stranger wouldn't get him this riled up if he hadn't been stewing in his room for the whole day, but then again, he was a curious kid. Seventeen years of learning the hard way why exactly curiosity was responsible for the death of the cat, and yet he hadn't been cured.  
  
Once, when they were both thirteen, him and Scott had decided that school would much more fun at night, and had broken into the building. They'd climbed in through a window, sneakers squeaking too loudly on the linoleum floors as they crept through the hallways. They had been wandering the building for all of two minutes before Scott got scared and demanded they leave. Stiles had refused, opting to continue the exploration alone. His father found him at two in the morning huddled in the corner of the library, a book open and a flashlight illuminating the small space. Needless to say, he had been grounded for a while.  
  
He chuckles at the memory, remembering how angry he had been that his dad hadn't let him finish the book; it had been about Greek Mythology and it was fascinating. He climbs into the driver's seat, and has the key in the ignition before he realizes he may be making a mistake here. Yeah, the guy could turn out to be all kinds of hot, but he did just get arrested.  
  
To be fair, trespassing is a pretty minor offence, but what if that isn't his only offence? What if he has priors? What if he has a history of assault? Or drug abuse? No, that doesn't make sense. His dad wouldn't let him anywhere near this kid if he had a record. Then again, he is a fan of teaching Stiles lessons. Maybe he's going to show up at the station to see a hardened criminal and his dad's smug smile waiting for him. Maybe this was all a ploy for his dad to get pizza.  
  
Stiles chews his lower lip, considering whether or not his dad is that desperate for pizza. He sighs, he’s in too deep now. If he chickens out of this his dad and the rest of the deputies will never let him live it down. He turns the key in the ignition, cursing boredom for driving him to such drastic measures. 

**  
  
This was a mistake. Stiles had definitely made a huge mistake.  
  
He had walked into the station hoping desperately that he wasn’t about to come face to face with a drug lord, and instead had come face to face with something else.  
Derek Hale.  
  
Derek Hale, aka the guy he had been stalking from the bench all season. Derek Hale, aka captain of the lacrosse team. Derek Hale, aka the hottest guy Stiles has ever seen. Derek Hale, aka the guy Stiles has been dying to get on his knees for and-  
  
“Stiles.” Stiles jumps, nearly tossing the pizza across the room. He spins around, meeting his dad’s amused expression.  
  
“H-hey dad.” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, a blush creeping up his neck. His dad doesn’t answer, simply raises an eyebrow. Stiles swallows, shoving his free hand in his pocket. “I brought the pizza.”  
  
“I can see that. You know what else I see? I see you making eyes at Mr. Hale over there.” The Sheriff points at Derek, who is handcuffed to a chair outside his office. Stiles looks away, runs his hands through his hair again.  
  
“Wait, that’s Derek? I didn’t even see him there.” Stiles goes for ignorance, but by the look on his dad’s face, he misses.  
“You’re pretty slow sometimes, kid.”  
  
“Shut up, you should have mentioned it was him before I came!”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I did mention that it was him. I called him Mr. Hale on the phone.”  
  
“I-” Stiles falters. He had done that. “Well, that’s besides the point! How could you let me come down here?”  
  
“I thought it would be worth the look on your face.” Stiles doesn’t reply, just glares at him. “It was. It was worth the look on your face.”  
  
Stiles watches, mouth open, as his father grabs the pizza from his hands and practically sashays away from him. How is this his life?  
  
He’s made the decision to flee and is heading for the exit when he hears the absolute last thing he wants to hear.  
  
“Hey, Stilinski!” Stiles freezes, and he’s pretty sure he hears Derek chuckle. He turns, and he’s met with a smug smile.  
  
“It’s Stiles.” he retorts, but it only makes Derek smile wider.  
  
“Right. So your dad’s the Sheriff?”  
  
“Yeah, but before you ask, I’m not getting you out of this.” Derek widens his eyes in mock horror, throws his free hand up in defense.  
  
“I would never!” Stiles snorts, and figuring the conversation ends there, turns to leave. “Hey, where are you going?”  
  
“I was leaving.” he replies, barely turning back.  
  
“So soon?”  
  
“No reason to stay, my dad commandeered the pizza.”  
  
“You could keep me company.”  
  
Wait, what? Stiles turns back to him, eyes probably widening in shock. Derek Hale is not only hot, not only captain of the lacrosse team, he’s also wildly popular. He’s spoken all of ten words to Stiles in his life, most of them variations of “Get it together Stilinski”.  
  
“Why?” he blurts before he can stop himself, earning him another smug look from Derek.  
  
“I like your company.” he replies, shrugging. Stiles is speechless, but sits down on the bench next to Derek before he can think better of it. 

**

Turns out Derek was arrested on his old family property that burned down a few years back. Luckily, no one had been hurt, but it had still shaken the family. Derek explains how he and his sisters go back there sometimes when they want to remember the old times. He tells Stiles how the elder Hales have been on edge, more strict with rules. He tells Stiles how different it was before the fire, how him and his sisters had been free to do pretty much whatever they want. He tells Stiles how his family used to have faith in people, in their goodness. By the end of the conversation, Stiles feels a little bit like crying.  
  
Derek is a couple of years older than him - a senior, while Stiles is a sophomore - but Stiles has classes with his younger sister Cora. He knows what Derek means about the change after the fire; Cora had shut people out, refusing to speak to anyone but Boyd and Erica. Stiles had been hurt, he had considered her a friend.  
  
They’ve been talking for two hours when Derek’s mother shows up at the station.  
  
“Derek.” she says, anger in her tone, but concern in her eyes. “I thought we talked about this.”  
  
Derek has a pained expression on his face, like he wants to yell but knows better.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry.” his mother’s hard expression softens at the sincerity in his tone, and she lays a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I know, baby. It’s time to go home now.”  
  
“I was home.” he replies, barely a whisper.  
  
“Oh, sweetie.” she bends now, wrapping her arms around him, pulling his face into her neck. Derek burrows into her, and Stiles can hear the muffled sound of tears. He realizes, perhaps a little belatedly, that he’s intruding on a private moment. He slips away quietly, and smiles to himself all the way home. He thinks there’s something there, a friendship, maybe. Maybe more. 

**  
  
Derek and Cora aren’t in school for a week. Stiles asks Boyd and Erican where they are, which goes terribly. Erica tells him very sweetly to mind his own fucking business and Boyd gives him a glare that would bring lesser men to their knees - if Stiles stumbles in his haste to get the hell out of there, no one can blame him.  
  
Stiles is worried. What if they moved away? What if they were sick of living in the past, and needed to get away from their old life, their life before the fire? Stiles is busy chewing his lip and worrying when someone drops into the seat next to him, lunch tray slamming onto the table.  
  
He jumps, coming out of his thoughts to meet Erica’s brown eyes glaring back at him.  
  
“You’re sitting with us today.” she says, and it’s not a question, or even a request, but because he’s stupid, Stiles hesitates.  
  
“Who’s us?” she rolls her eyes at that, nodding to her usual table in the back of the cafeteria. Stiles follows her eyes, and breaks into what is probably a ridiculous smile when he sees Derek waving back at him. He’s a little apprehensive, though, about the matching glares from Cora and Boyd. “Are you sure I’m invited?”  
  
Erica snorts, and walks away without a word.  
  
“I guess that’s a yes.” he mutters to himself, gathering his tray and following her to the table. Scott will have to forgive him for ditching him, it’s not like he doesn’t do the same thing to Stiles on a regular basis. He takes a seat on the end, Derek on his left and Erica on his right. There’s an awkward silence in which Stiles realizes the only person here besides Derek who he’s ever spoken to is Cora, and she looks like she wants to rip him in half.  
  
“So, Stiles. I hear you’re terrible at lacrosse.” Erica says, a wicked smirk on her red lips. Stiles chokes on nothing, while the rest of the table erupts into laughter.  
  
“Sorry,” Derek says, but his smile says otherwise. “I told them a little bit about you.” Stiles frowns, catching his breath.  
  
“And the first thing you could think of was that I’m terrible at lacrosse? I thought you would have started with my dashing good looks and irresistible charm.”  
  
“Oh, trust me, he did.” Boyd says dryly and now it’s Derek’s turn to choke on his food, a flush creeping up his neck.  
  
“Oh,” Stiles says a little weakly. Maybe he was right, maybe there was something more there. 

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek's family. It goes about as well as you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and it took way too long i'm so so so sorry 
> 
> once again, love to my amazing betas [emily](http://theeleventhamy.co.vu/) and [elizabeth](http://teenagelydia.tumblr.com/)

“I don’t know, Derek.” 

“Come on, Stiles, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Not a big deal? This is your family! I’m meeting your family!” 

“I’ve met your dad.” 

“Yeah, when he arrested you!” Derek rolls his eyes at that, grabbing Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Let’s go.” he says, and Stiles would protest except the look on Derek’s face tells him that’s a bad, bad idea. 

He lets himself be pulled out of the jeep and towards Derek’s house. He takes in the enormity of it, a three story modern masterpiece, windows making up the majority of the walls. 

“Wow,” he breathes, and Derek smiles wryly. 

“You would’ve loved the old house.” he says, and Stiles smiles back a little sadly. 

Him and Derek have been dating for about a month now, and Stiles has gotten used to Derek talking about the fire, and about his family. Stiles found a little morbid at first, but once he realized how happy it made Derek, it started to make him happy too. He loves the way Derek lights up when he talks about the pranks him and Cora used to pull on their older sister, Laura. He talks about the way his Uncle Peter used to make him laugh, and how his mother used to be the happiest person he knew. By the end of the conversation, Derek has a small, side smile on his face, and Stiles has come to love those moments more than anything. The fact that Derek feels comfortable enough with him to tell him that makes the hard parts worth it. 

He realizes that he’s stopped walking when Derek tugs on his arm. 

“Stiles, are you okay? Listen, if you think this is too fast, you don’t have to do this I just -” 

“No.” Stiles says, cutting him off. He takes Derek’s hand and smiles. “I want to do this.” 

Derek’s face lights up, and he grips Stiles’ hand with a new purpose. 

“They’re gonna love you.” 

**

Stiles has never been so terrified in his entire life. 

The Hale house is chaos. There must be at least fifteen people there, which means all of Derek’s extended family. He spots Cora in the corner, still looking like she wants to tear him apart. He thought she would get over whatever weird vendetta she had against him when he started dating her brother, but it only seemed to make it worse. 

He’s torn away from the staring contest that has started between them when he hears his name from across the room. He turns to find a tall brunette with a wicked smile that reminds him a bit too much of Erica for him to be comfortable walking towards him. 

“You,” she says, pointing a finger, “must be Stiles.” Stiles swallows, suddenly scared for his life. 

“That’s me.” he replies, his voice weak. 

“Derek has told us all about you. Tell me, is your tongue really ‘legendary’ or is my little brother just bragging?” Stiles chokes, and can feel Derek tensing up beside him. 

“Laura,” he warns, tone vicious. 

“Relax, baby bro. Stiles knows I’m just teasing. Right, Stiles?” Stiles nods, maybe a little too quickly because Laura bursts into laughter, throwing her head back. “Oh, sweetie. If you think I’m bad, just wait until you meet Peter.” 

Derek freezes. “I thought Peter was out of town.” 

“Oh, no. Him and Christie drove down as soon as they heard Stiles was coming over. They are both dying to meet him.” Her smile is practically predatory now, and Derek looks like she’s just shot his dog. 

“Who’s Peter?” The only answer he gets is laughter from Laura and a look from Derek that says he really, really, doesn’t want to know. Seriously, is this guy a mobster or something? What if Derek is secretly part of a mob family, and this his initiation? What if they want him to steal information from his dad on them? Oh god, Stiles can’t do that to his dad. 

“Stiles, you reek.” Laura says, scrunching her nose up like she’s smelled something awful. 

“W-what?” he stammers, caught off guard. 

“Laura, please.” Derek’s mother says, sweeping into the room with more grace than Stiles has or ever will. She fixes Laura with a chastising stare before looking at him, a kind smile playing at her lips. “You smell fine, Stiles. Laura is just teasing. We’re going to sit down for dinner now, you’ll meet everyone else.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Hale.” he replies, trying to hide a smile at Laura pouting as she walks away.  
“Oh, please. Call me Talia.” 

**

The dinner table is enormous, and rightly so, because there’s about twenty people seated there. He sees Boyd and Erica seated with Cora at the opposite end of the table, and when Erica catches his eye she throws him a mischievous wink. It’s actually more terrifying than reassuring, and he shudders before turning back to see Derek looking at him nervously. 

“If it’s too much, we can leave.” he says tentatively, eyes searching Stiles’. 

“It’s okay, I’m good. Introduce me to everyone.” Derek lights up and leads them to their seats at the middle of the table. 

Stiles learns that Derek has three siblings, the youngest being Liam, his eight year old brother. Then Cora, then Derek, then Laura, who’s nineteen and starting her second year at university. The other relatives that live in the Hale house arre Peter, Derek’s uncle, his wife Christie, their twin daughters Jess and Josie, and their older daughter Malia. Stiles recognizes Malia from around school, though he’s never met her before. Also at dinner are Derek’s aunt Maria, her wife Theresa, and Erica and Boyd, who Derek explains are there so often they might as well be family. 

“Full house.” Stiles says, and it’s not without a little longing. He was an only child, and that had been fine, but when his mom died, the house had felt empty. 

Derek gives him a look like he knows exactly what Stiles is thinking, and puts a comforting hand on his thigh. 

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Stiles smiles back, then jumps when the door practically slams open behind him. 

“Darling, I’m telling you. There’s absolutely no way I’m wearing that monstrosity.” 

“Peter, it’s a family tradition.” 

“It’s disgusting is what it is.” 

“For Christ’s sake Peter, it’s only a kilt.” 

“Honestly, dad. One would think you have something to hide.” Stiles recognizes this voice as Malia’s, so he assumes the other woman was Peter’s wife, Christie. 

“Nonsense, Malia. I simply despise Tartan.” Peter replies, now coming into full view. The first thing Stiles notices is how physically terrifying he is. He’s about 5’10”, with muscles that look like he could benchpress more than Stiles’ body with ease, and then throw him across a room. He’s giving his wife - a tall redheaded woman - a look that says he would rather slit his own throat then wear a kilt. The pair are followed by Malia and two girls who can’t be more than four years old, all looking like this happens on a regular basis and they couldn’t care less. 

“It’s for three hours, maximum.” Christie says, clearly exasperated. “Besides,” she continues, a sly grin creeping onto her face. “I can make it worth your while.” 

A collective groan echoes around the table, but Peter returns the grin, placing a kiss on her lips. When he pulls away, he seems to remember where he is, and his gaze finds Stiles. 

“Well, what do we have here?” A wicked grin spreads across his face, and Stiles feels Derek’s clench around his thigh. Stiles opens his mouth to respond but is cut off almost immediately. 

“That’s Stiles. Him and Derek make out under the bleachers a lot. It’s gross, it smells for days after.” Malia might as well have been reading from a grocery list from all the emotion in her voice, but it still sends a blush flying up to Stiles’ cheeks. How did she know that? There’s no way anyone saw them, they were careful. Then again, they were a little distracted. Shit. And what’s with all the talk about smelling?

“Interesting.” Peter muses, clearly used to Malia’s blunt behaviour. “Girls?” 

And that’s when Stiles is attacked by twins. And not in the fun way. 

One of them grabs at his hair, running her tiny hands through like she’s inspecting for lice, and damn girl’s got nails. The other grabs his sleeve, pulling it to her nose and sniffing, which is pretty much the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him, and he’s been friends with Scott his whole life. He shoots Derek a confused look, only to find him stifling a laugh. He raises his eyebrows in question, and that sends Derek into full bodied laughter, the rest of the Hales joining in. 

When the twins finally detach themselves from Stiles his hair is sticking out in a million different directions, his clothes are a mess, and Derek has laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. Even Cora cracked a smile. The girls share a look before turning to their father. 

“He’s good.” one of them says, smiling. 

“Yeah, we like him, daddy.” 

“I like him too.” Peter says, leering at Stiles. 

“Oh god, Laura was right.” Laura laughs, and Stiles feels Derek’s hand loosen it’s iron grip on his thigh. Peter only gives him a sly smile, taking his seat at the table next to his wife and daughters. 

“Stiles, you’re going to fit right in.” Laura says, smiling almost kindly, though it’s a little too much like Erica’s for him to trust it. 

**

Stiles is halfway up the stairs when he hears it. He stops dead in his tracks, tightening his grip on the handrail. He listens for a minute before continuing, but proceeds more carefully now. He takes slow steps, trying not to alert whoever’s upstairs to his presence. 

He makes his way down the hall, stopping at his dad’s room. He know he keeps a handgun in his drawer, but he’s not sure he wants to risk making any noise. He eventually decides better of it, and turns to try and leave the house when it happens. 

The floorboard creaks. 

“Oh, fuck.” There’s movement behind him, coming from his bedroom. He makes to run when there’s a hand on his shoulder. He spins around, flailing his arms, one of them connecting with something hard. 

He realizes too late that the something he made contact with is Scott’s jaw. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Scott yells, holding his face where Stiles hit him. 

“I could ask you the same thing! What are you doing in my room?” Scott at least has the decency to look sheepish, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well, um, I remembered you were meeting Derek’s parents tonight, and I wanted to make sure they didn’t kill you because you know, Erica and Boyd are like family, and well, they would kill you, so I just figured it wouldn’t hurt to you know, wait up for you.” Scott exhales, looking relieved that he made it through without crying. 

Stiles is silent for a moment, trying to find the words to say. 

“I know it’s kind of -” Scott is cut off when Stiles decides against words and just hugs him with enough force to knock the wind out of both of them, and they barely manage to stay standing. 

“Thanks,” he says into Scott’s shoulder, not willing to break the hug. He can feel rather than see Scott smile back, and he grips him tighter. 

“I’m here for you man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, once again, i'm on tumblr [here](http://tricksterstilinski.tumblr.com/) if you wanna send me some love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't think he's ever cried so much in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i tried not to take too long on this one and in return i am handing you a pile of angst 
> 
> whoops 
> 
> as usual, love to my betas [emily](http://theeleventhamy.co.vu/) and [elizabeth](http://teenagelydia.tumblr.com/)

Stiles didn’t think he’d ever cried so much in his life. 

He could still feel the sting on his cheek where Cora had slapped him, could still feel her words cutting into his skin like knives. 

“He doesn’t need someone else to come fuck up his life, Stiles! He doesn’t need you!” 

He sank down to the floor, ignoring another call from Derek, letting his head rest against his door frame. 

Maybe she was right. 

**

_So maybe he had been the one to start the fight_

_Cora was being her usual self at family dinner - which he now regularly attended - which meant she was casting dirty looks at Stiles all night, if she wasn’t completely ignoring him. It had been almost two months now, and he was really getting sick of it._

_He waited until after dinner, when the Hales were usually milling around the house in a food-induced haze, to confront her. ___

_“What’s your problem?” Cora’s eyebrows shot up, like she had never been so offended in her entire life. The surprise didn’t last long though, and a near murderous glare replaced it. ___

_“You know what, Stiles? I’ll tell you my problem. It’s you.” It was Stiles’ turn to be surprised, for one, because she was actually speaking to him, and because of the venom in her words. ___

_“What did I do to you Cora? We were friends before.” The words are out of his mouth before he can think better of it, and Cora’s eyes well with tears. ___

_“Oh, you mean before the fire that nearly killed my entire family? I can’t imagine why things would have changed.” ___

“Cora,” 

_“No. You know what? Derek has been through enough. He doesn’t need someone else to come and fuck up his life, Stiles! He doesn’t need you!” Stiles takes a step back, breath catching in his throat. ___

_“I would never hurt him, Cora.” ___

_“Maybe not, but I’m not taking the chance. You need to leave.” ___

_“But -” ___

_“Get out!” ___

_Any argument he has dies on his lips when he sees the anger in her eyes, and the threat lying behind it. He turns and makes for the door, ignoring several calls of his name from the other Hales. He needs to get out, now. He’s almost at the front door when Derek steps in front of him, eyes wide. ___

_“Stiles, are you okay?” he reaches for Stiles’ shoulder, but he moves out of the way. “Stiles,” Derek is whispering now, voice low and pleading. “Please don’t go.” ___

_Stiles can’t meet his stare as he pushes past him, ignoring when Derek calls after him, trying to force back the tears threatening to overflow any second. ___

_He climbs into the Jeep and makes it halfway out of Derek’s neighbourhood before he pulls over and breaks down. ___

**

“Hey!” Stiles snaps his head up, searching for the source of the shouting, only to see a slightly hurt expression from Scott staring back at him. 

“Um,” Scott just looks disappointed now, shaking his head slowly. 

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” 

“Sorry,” Stiles mutters, looking down.

“Hey,” Scott says, his expression softening. “I’m sorry man, I know it’s been rough couple of days.” 

It had been three days since the fight at the Hale house, and Stiles hadn’t spoken to Derek since. He saw him every day, though, in the cafeteria. He would catch Derek giving him sad looks, but he never said a word to him, never met his gaze for more than a second. It isn’t hard, it’s agonizing. All he wants is to kiss that expression off his face, to apologize and pretend none of it ever happened. 

But he can’t. Derek deserves better than him, and he knows that he has to stay away. 

“Dude, again?” Scott says, and Stiles must have missed another question because Scott looks hurt again. “Are you okay?” He asks, and the concern on his face is so genuine that Stiles can’t bear to lie. 

“No, no I’m not.” Scott’s expression is one of not pity, but understanding as he pulls Stiles into a tight hug. “I’m here, I’m always here.” 

Stiles nods into his shoulder in lieu of responding, afraid that if he opens his mouth the sobs he’s holding back will escape. Instead, he burrows into Scott, knowing this is something he will always have, this friendship, this brotherhood. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours, holding each other in the middle of the cafeteria, and when Stiles finally pulls away, he’s resolved to move on, for his and Derek’s sake. 

** 

_“Is this what you typically do on a first date?” Stiles asks, raising his eyebrows at the sight of the elaborate setup in front of him. ___

_There’s a picnic blanket laid out, with a basket and a few glasses, as well as an iPod that’s currently playing Death Cab for Cutie. They’re a few miles out of town, atop a steep hill that gives a spectacular view of the town, lights shining across the small area that is Beacon Hills. They’re also on private property. ___

_“Do you mean the trespassing, or the picnic?” Derek asks nonchalantly, making himself comfortable on the picnic blanket. ___

_“All of the above, really.” Stiles says hesitantly, but takes a seat next to Derek anyway. “Shouldn’t we save getting arrested for later in the relationship?” ___

_Derek shrugs. “I’ve been arrested before.” ___

_Stiles doesn’t quite know what to say to that, so instead he starts rummaging around in the picnic basket. He stops short, though, when he sees what Derek has packed. ___

_“What is this?” Derek starts, and okay, maybe Stiles yelled a little. ___

_“What?” He replies, and Stiles can’t tell if he’s feigning innocence or is genuinely confused. ___

_“What is this?” Stiles asks again, thrusting the offending item at Derek. Derek looks down at his outstretched hand, a small smirk playing at his lips. ___

_“It’s a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” ___

_“Yes,” Stiles huffs, frustrated. “But it has the crusts cut off.” ___

_Derek’s smile wavers then, and Stiles knows he has him. ___

_“You talked to my dad.” His suspicions are confirmed when Derek blushes, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. “Oh my god, did you ask my dad permission to take me on a date?” ___

_Derek is actually red now, and he’s looking anywhere but Stiles’ face. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get in trouble.” ___

_“Why would I get in trouble for going on a date, Derek, that’s-” And oh, there it is. He gets it now. “Oh.” ___

_“Yeah.” Derek says, still beet red and looking sheepish. ___

_“You didn’t have to do that.” Stiles says, a little embarrassed now, too. What he doesn't tell Derek is that he had fought that battle too, had already asked for permission. But he lets Derek have his moment, mostly because the look on his face is priceless. ___

_“I care about you, Stiles.” Derek replies, making eye contact. And Stiles can’t take it anymore, surging forward to kiss him. ___

_It takes Derek a second to get with the program, his lips moving against Stiles’, and it’s perfect. Derek’s hands go to Stiles’ waist as Stiles’ hands come to rest around Derek’s neck, and if Stiles moved just right he’d be seated in Derek’s lap. So he does. ___

_That’s when the kiss turns filthy, Derek running his tongue along Stiles’ lower lip, Stiles’ mouth falling open to give him access almost immediately. Derek is kissing him eagerly, tongue mapping out Stiles’ mouth, teeth nipping at his lips, thumbs rubbing circles on his waist, and Stiles is in sensory overload. It takes everything in him to kiss him back, to keep himself from melting into a puddle of pure bliss. ___

_When they finally break away from each other, they’re grinning like idiots, faces flushed and lips swollen. ___

_“Not a bad first date.” Stiles comments, and Derek laughs. Something flashes in his eyes, but Stiles is too happy to analyze it now. ___

_“I’ve had worse.” ___

**  
So maybe his resolve isn’t as strong as he thought it was. He’s on Derek’s front porch, knocking on the door, when he starts to regret the decision to come at all. 

Even worse, when he’s about to leave, Cora opens the door. 

“What are you doing here Stiles?” she says, clearly frustrated with him.

“I just came to talk.” he says, gauging her reaction so he knows when to run. 

“Derek isn’t home.” Her voice is cold, but she doesn’t look murderous yet, so Stiles thinks it’s safe enough. 

“I came to talk to you.” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. She raises her eyebrows, but opens the door wider, disappearing into the house. “I’ll take that as an invitation.” 

He follows her into the living room, where she gestures for him to sit. 

“You have five minutes.” she says icily, staring him down. 

Stiles swallows. “I want to know what I did to make you think I would hurt him.” 

“Stiles,” Cora starts, but Stiles isn’t finished yet. 

“No, don’t give me any bullshit excuses about how you just want to protect him because that’s what I want too. Can’t you see that?” he tries to sound angry, confident, but his voice comes out scratchy and pleading. 

“I know.” she says, and there’s no anger left in her voice, only grief. When Stiles meets her eyes, there’s tears welling there. “It’s not about you, Stiles.”

“Then what is it about?” he asks softly, leaning towards her. “I just want the truth, Cora.” 

Cora hesitates, casting her eyes down. “It’s complicated.” 

“I’m used to complicated.” 

She sighs, resigned. “Okay, but if I tell you this, you have to talk to him, okay? You have to hear it from him too, because it really isn’t my secret to tell.” 

Stiles nods calmly, but there’s fear curling in his stomach. 

“It started when he met Kate.” 

** 

_“For godsakes Stiles, I had the kid in handcuffs a week ago! He was caught trespassing on private property!” ___

_“Yeah, but you didn’t exactly ask why.” Stiles whines, and his dad looks like he’s about to explode. ___

_“He was breaking the law, Stiles! It’s not murder, motive doesn’t play a big role in trespassing!” he shouts, face red. ___

_“Well, too bad!” Stiles is shouting now too, throwing his hands up. “I don’t need your permission to date him!” ___

_The Sheriff laughs humorlessly, shaking his head. “Like hell you don’t. I’m your father, and if you think I’m not going to find a million ways to keep you from dating this boy, you’re wrong.” ___

_“Why can’t you just let me have this one thing?” Stiles practically screams, voice cracking. “Every since mom died, you’ve had me on a leash and I’m sick of it. Just because you’re miserable doesn’t mean I have to be.” ___

_He regrets the words as soon as he says them, but it’s too late, he can see the shock and hurt forming on his father’s face. ___

_“Dad,” he whispers, tears stinging at his eyes, but his dad holds his hand up before he can continue. ___

_“It’s okay. You’re right.” he says, scrubbing at his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just - you know I worry about you, kid.” ___

_“I know.” ___

_His dad sighs heavily, stepping forward to wrap Stiles up in a hug. ___

_“If he makes you happy.” he says into Stiles’ shoulder, squeezing him tighter. ___

_“He does.” Stiles stays softly. ___

_They stay like that for a long time. ___

**

When he leaves the Hale house his hands are shaking, though he’s not sure whether it’s out of anxiety or rage. All he knows is that has to find Derek, has to talk to him. He has to make this right.  
Cora told him that Derek usually went for a run this time of day, had pointed out where on the route he should be by now. Stiles sets out slowly, so he can prepare what he’s going to say to Derek when he runs into him. 

But what do you say? Sorry your psycho ex-girlfriend tried to burn your family alive? He can’t think of anything that isn’t horribly crude or insensitive, can’t think of the right words to express how horrified and sorry he is. He wants Derek to know that he cares about him, that’s he sorry for the way he’s acted. He wants to tell him how much he’s missed him, how much he’s wanted to call. But he was scared. He’s still scared. 

He remembers the feeling, though. Losing someone. He still feels it every day, feels his mother hand in his, hears her voice. Derek may not have lost anyone in the fire, but his life was turned upside down. He lost his way of life, he lost someone he trusted. Stiles knows how much it hurts. 

He’s at the spot Cora told him to wait, hands buried in his pockets, still trying to think of the best thing to say when Derek comes into sight. He straightens up, trying to catch his attention, and it must work because Derek stops dead in his tracks, eyes locking onto Stiles’. 

“Stiles.” he says hesitantly, pulling out his headphones. 

He means to apologize, but instead he says, “Cora told me the truth.” 

Derek freezes. “She did what?” his voice is hard, careful, and nothing like Stiles has ever heard from him before. 

“She told me about Kate.” he says, and Derek relaxes a bit, but not enough for Stiles to be comfortable. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” 

There’s an awkward silence where Derek just looks at him, and Stiles can’t find his words. He struggles between an apology and just kissing him, but decides an apology is probably more important. 

So he says, “I’m sorry.” his voice soft and pleading. 

“I know.” Derek says, his expression softening. 

“No, I don’t think you do.” Stiles shakes his head, eyes fixed on the ground. “I’m sorry I walked out without saying anything. I’m sorry for not giving you a chance to explain. I’m sorry for not taking your calls, and I’m so, so, sorry for what she did to you. You deserve so much better than her, Derek. You deserve better than me.” 

He looks up to see Derek coming towards him, and before he has a chance to question it, Derek is kissing him, lips pressing into his with purpose. 

It’s over much too soon, with Derek pulling away to look at him fondly. 

“You’re an idiot.” he says. “I don’t deserve you at all. You laugh too much and too loud, you talk with your hands, and you never share the popcorn at the movies. The corner of your eyes crinkle when you laugh, but that’s nothing compared to the way you smile when you remember your mom. You’re far too smart for your own good, but not smart enough to know how special you are. It’s baffling to me that you can’t see it. You’re an idiot, Stiles Stilinski, and I’m in love with you.” 

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of Stiles’ lungs, and for a minute, he’s sure he’s imagined the whole thing. But then he sees the way Derek is looking at him, eye shining and cheeks flushed, and he really hope this is real, or the next thing he says is going to haunt him forever. 

“I love you too, Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter will mostly likely be the last and the longest, so thank you for sticking with my little story until now 
> 
> still on tumblr [here](http://tricksterstilinski.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is laughing. He isn't supposed to be laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so this was supposed to be longer, but i wanted to put it up in time to congratulate the sterek fans on winning the latest round of the slash tournament! for that reason, it is also un-beta'd (though my betas are goddesses and you should weep at their perfection)

“Derek, you’ve been dating for almost a year. Don’t you think it’s time to tell him?” Talia’s voice is soft, sympathetic, but Derek can hear the threat underneath it. If you don’t tell him, you have to let him go. 

“It’s not exactly something that comes up in conversation.” he mutters in response, but he’s just being petty at this point, he knows he has to tell him. He just doesn’t know how. 

It’s a secret he’s used to keeping. His whole life has been an exercise in control. Control the anger, control your heartbeat, control the shift. In elementary school, he spent all of his time with his older siblings so he wouldn’t turn on the playground and give them away. It’s draining, putting on a mask in front of people who don’t know the secret, but he knows it’s important, knows he can’t afford to be reckless. 

He learned that the hard way. 

When he met Kate, he was a sophomore, and she was a recent graduate. They’d met a coffee shop near the school when she had ‘accidentally’ bumped into him and spilled coffee all over his shirt. She had been flirty and shy, and Derek was so infatuated with her that he couldn’t see that her smile never reached her eyes. 

He saw it for the first time on the day his house burned to the ground. As he stared at the ashes of his childhood home, he could only see the look in her eyes when he’d told her about his family. Not surprise, but hatred. 

Keeping the secret became second nature after that. He kept quiet, didn’t talk to anyone except Cora at school, and went home straight after classes. He was lonely but he was safe. He couldn’t shake the feeling that everyone was out to get him, that if he spoke one word to someone he wa putting his life at risk. He was like that for all of junior year. 

And then Erica and Boyd were bitten. They were both outcasts before the bite, keeping to themselves much the way Derek did. They were bitten by a rogue in the preserve when they were on the way home from school. His mother had found them holding each other in a cave just off of the Hale property, both sure they were going to die. The two had been family ever since, and Derek had found himself opening up again. He joined the lacrosse team, made new friends, and slowly became his old self. 

Then he met Stiles. 

Stiles was fascinating to him, simply for the reason that he didn’t seem to care about anything. He talked with his hands, shouted in the hallway, and continued to try out for lacrosse despite the fact that it only seemed to cause him embarrassment and injury. And he did it all with a smile that Derek could recognize across a crowded hallway even without his enhanced sight. Derek was in love with him before they had even spoken two words to each other. When Stiles’ dad had arrested him, he had seen his opportunity. 

“Derek.” He snaps his head up, shaking off the memory, and gives his mother what is probably an extremely guilty look. She shakes her head, smiling. “Tell him.” 

He nods, if a little weakly. “Yeah, okay.”

** 

_The Sheriff swings the door open, expression hardening when his eyes land on Derek. “Hale.” ___

_“Sheriff.” he replies, shifting awkwardly. The older man makes no move to invite him inside, simply stares at him. ___

_“What are you doing here?” ___

_“Uh,” Derek pauses, trying to think of what he can say that won’t get the door slammed in his face. “It’s about Stiles.” ___

_“He’s not home.” he replies stiffly, still staring him down. Derek shifts again, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. ___

_“Yeah, um, I know. I came here to talk to you.” ___

_The Sheriff raises his eyebrows, but motions for Derek to come in. He steps through cautiously, watching the Sheriff to make sure he doesn’t pull his gun. When he doesn’t see any immediate signs that he’s about to be murdered, he takes a seat at the kitchen table. The Sheriff takes a seat across from him, setting his gun on the table. Derek’s fear must show on his face, because the older man chuckles softly. ___

_“I’m not going to shoot you, son.” he says wearily, rubbing his eyes. Derek exhales, relaxing in his chair. ___

_“Sheriff, I -” he starts, but Stiles’ dad holds up a hand to stop him. ___

_“Call me John.” ___

_“Okay,” Derek starts again, a little awkward. “John, I wanted to talk to you about Stiles. I know the circumstances of our meeting wasn’t exactly ideal,” John raises his eyebrows. “but I have good intentions.”_

_“Intentions to do what exactly?” ___

_Derek swallows. “Um,” ___

_“Just get it out.” ___

_“Iwouldliketodateyourson.” he mumbles, eyes looking anywhere except the Sheriff’s face. ___

_“Okay.” ___

_“Listen, I know you don’t like me, but - wait, what?” ___

_“I said okay.” John replies, shrugging. “You seem like a good kid, Hale. Just don’t hurt him.” ___

_“I won’t.” ___

***

Stiles is laughing. He isn’t supposed to be laughing. 

“This isn’t a joke, Stiles.” Derek growls, but it only spurs him on. 

“Oh come, on. You’re not serious.” he laughs, wiping a tear from his eye. Derek just glares at him. Stiles stops laughing then, fixing Derek with a worried look. “You’re serious.” 

“Yes, I’m serious.” Derek snaps, rolling his eyes. 

There’s a brief silence where Stiles appears to be considering his exit strategy, but then he says, “Show me.” 

Derek starts, eyes meeting Stiles’, and there’s no fear there, just curiosity. 

“Are you sure?” he whispers, eyes searching Stiles’. 

“Yes.” 

Derek nods, taking a few steps back. He closes his eyes and focuses. Focuses on his senses. He focuses on the way he can feel Stiles’ breath on his skin, the hairs on his arm raising in it’s wake. He focuses on Stiles’ heart hammering in his chest, the way his blood is pulsing in his veins. He lets his body hone in on Stiles’ scent, the way it smells like home and pack and family. It’s grounding, it helps him from letting the anger take control. He feels his fangs shifting down in his gums, feels his claws poking through his skin, and he knows when he opens his eyes, Stiles will see gold irises instead of his usual green. 

He takes a deep breath, then another. He remembers the last time he did this, remembers the look in Kate’s eyes when she’s seen it. He knows Stiles isn’t her, knows that he can trust him, but there’s still a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him this is a bad idea. 

He realizes he’s just standing there with his eyes closed when Stiles places his hand on his arm. Stiles doesn’t say anything, just links his hand in Derek’s, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb. 

Derek breathes in again, then opens his eyes. Stiles gasps, and Derek expects him to pull away, but he just tightens his grip on his hand. 

“Derek,” he whispers, eyes raking over Derek’s face. 

Derek smiles sadly. “Pretty gruesome, huh?” 

“No,” Stiles frowns, stepping closer to Derek. “You’re beautiful.” 

Derek smiles again, but it’s genuine this time, soft and sweet. Stiles returns it, eyes shining. 

“Can I?” he asks, reaching his free out tentatively. Derek nods, closing his eyes as Stiles’ fingers trace his forehead. It’s so intimate, Stiles’ hands ghosting over his face, the pads of his fingers tracing the curve of his lips. There’s no sound but their breathing, slow even sounds that hang in the space between them, a space which is becoming smaller by the second. 

“Stiles,” Derek breathes when Stiles’ lips are inches from his, eyes still closed. 

Stiles’ voice is barely a whisper when he responds. “Yeah?” 

“Are you scared?” he asks gently, opening his eyes. Stiles shakes his head, meeting his gaze. 

“I trust you.” 

Derek smiles, and lets his fangs retracts as he leans in to kiss Stiles softly, but soundly. He does everything he can to tell Stiles what he feels without words, tells him he cares about him in the way he presses his lips against his. He tells him he trusts him in the way he grips his hand tightly, tells him he loves him in the way he presses their bodies together. 

When they finally break apart, Derek has shifted back. There’s a small pause, where Stiles’ brown eye bore into Derek’s, searching for something. 

“So, when Laura said I reeked, she wasn’t saying I smelled bad, was she?” he asks, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Derek laughs, returning the smile. 

“She could smell your anxiety.” he explains, hand running up Stiles’ arm. Stiles shudders, eyes closing. 

“What do you smell now?” It’s practically a whimper, his voice low and full of want. Derek kisses him instead of answering, pushing their bodies together again. 

Stiles sighs into the kiss granting Derek access to slide into his mouth, their mouths slotting together easily. He takes his time exploring Stiles’ mouth, their tongues sliding together. His hand grips at Stiles’ waist, and Stiles’ hands find their way into his hair, tugging slightly. Derek moans at the sensation, hands tightening at Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer. 

Stiles pulls away, out of breath, and Derek latches onto his neck, sucking a bruise at his pulse point, drawing a moan from Stiles. 

“Derek,” he breathes, fingers pulling at his hair again. Derek hums at his neck in lieu of an answer, biting another mark onto his collarbone. “Derek.” he repeats, pulling hard enough to detach Derek from his neck. 

“Stiles,” he replies, a little put out. 

“There’s something I want.” 

“And that is…?” 

Stiles leans in so their lips are touching, but only barely. His eyes find Derek’s, and his pupils are blown wide. “You.” The arousal rolling off Stiles hits him in full force then, and it’s like punch to the stomach. 

“Stiles,” he groans weakly, eyes drifting closed, and then Stiles is kissing him purposefully. He licks his way into Derek’s mouth easily, pressing against him, and Derek can feel his erection against his thigh. Stiles is pushing him steadily towards the bed, and when the back of his knees hit the edge, he falls onto it easily, Stiles hovering over him. 

Siles grinds down against him, pressing down firmly, and Derek moans at the friction. 

“Wait,” he says, breaking the kiss. Stiles quirks an eyebrow, but sits back anyway. Derek rises to meet him, looking him in the eye. “You’re sure you want this?” 

Stiles smiles, shakes his head. 

“You’re all I want Derek. I want this with you, and not just the sex. I want to wake up with you wrapped around me, I want to make you breakfast. I want to have awkward conversations with my dad about our relationship, and I want to get teased about how in love we are by your family. I just want you, Derek, and everything that comes with you.” 

Derek smiles, arms circling his waist again. 

“You’ve got me.” 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS IT GUYS 
> 
> the last chapter. oh my god. i can't believe i actually made it through an entire fic without quitting. and i can't believe you guys made it through. y'all are the best, and i would like to thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
